They Call Her: Kagome
by Llamachick
Summary: Kagome has been in many a horrible problems. Most of which can be summed up in one word: Kouga. Thats all I'm telling you, you'll have to read the story if you want to find out more! KK
1. How it all started

The way I see it life is like a jelly doughnut. You don't know what it's about until you bit into it. And then, just when you decide it's good, you drop a big glob of jelly on your favorite shirt.

My name is Kagome Higurashi, and I drop a lot of jelly globs, figuratively and literally. I was brought up in the darkest part of Japan that we called: Shikun. If you were any other kid but me you would probably grow up to be either a cop or a member of a gang. I however was born and raised in a temple, right in the middle of Shikun. I grew up with my older sister, Kikyo as any other normal kid would, being put in my situation. My sister was the best at everything she ever did. She got strait A's at school, and all ways had a boy friend at her disposal. I on the other had managed a C if I was lucky and the closest thing I ever had for a boy friend was my pet hamster, Larry. Mom always said she was proud of me for being who I am, and not being my sister. But deep down I believe if I was Kikyo's identical, she would like me even more.

Mother was very protective of us. But the one thing that she stressed the most was never go near the Estaphan's. Mom said that their family was dangerous and needed to be locked away. I was only six and had no Idea why my mother would forbid me against seeing some one. I might have never seen this family if mom had never told me about them, but her worries intrigued me. So later I suppose you could say it was her fault, but for now my curiosity was the one to blame. The Estaphan's family contained one boy about my age, a mother and a grandmother, how bad could it be? Apparently, very bad. I learned that the boy's name was Kouga. He had Black hair and blue eyes. He was the most gorgeous boy I had ever seen.

I met him while walking down the street with my sister. My sister upon spotting him playing with his ball, at once tried her usual antics to try and get his attention. At first I didn't understand what she was doing. She was announcing her report card grades so loud that my ears started to hurt. When she finally got him to look at her, she started gloating about how she was the most popular at school and how her old boy friend wasn't good enough for her. She closed her eyes and blabbed so loud I wouldn't be surprised if the boy would run away to escape her voice. But in stead he kicked his soccer ball at her and it hit her square in the stomach. That effectively put an end to her noise for a moment then she started screaming her head off, crying.

"I'm going to tell on you!" She cried pointing at Kouga then started running home. Kouga who looked like he could care less turned to me and smiled.

"You wanna play?" He asked. I looked after my sister thinking I should really go after her, but all I would be missing was a lot of crying and here this boy wanted to play. What the heck? Why not? I agreed to the play date and told him my name. Then asked for his in return.

"Kouga, Kouga Estaphan" There my world froze. What should I do? This is one of the evil Estaphan's my mother warned me about. A smarter kid would have faked remembering something and ran away. I however was not one of those kids. Time caught up with me and I found my self in a garage. Most likely Kouga's garage, being that he was the only being there besides me.

"What do you want to play?" I asked. He smiled big then said,

"Choo-choo" I had never heard of that game before, but was willing to give it a shoot. "This is how you play, I'll be the train and you'll be the tunnel." This worked out pretty well I had never thought that he being the train had full view of under my skirt while going under me. After a day of Choo-choo, I went home to tell my mother of my new friend. She seemed to get the gist of Kouga's little scheme and told me if I ever play with him again I would be grounded for life. I of course didn't understand why I wasn't allowed to play with Kouga. I thought that if it were my sister they would be allowed to be friends. So I ignored mothers warning once again. I wanted to play with my friend, is that too much to ask?

Well I guess it was because I was caught sneaking out of the house wanting to play again. Mother tried to explain as much as she could with out getting into the 'birds and the bees" talk. Kikyo, who was a bit older, understood what was going on and told me, forcing mom into it anyway. Six is an innocent age, an age where you learn that things die and live. Not an appropriate age to ask the, 'were baby's come from' question. Not for another four years anyway. For some odd reason in the same week this happened the Estaphan's moved to the other side of Shikun. I didn't see him again until college.

I worked at a pastry shop part time to earn some extra money. The place was nice, homey and it paid fairly well too. It was Saturday night and business was slow. I was debating with my self weather or not to eat one of the eclairs form the glass container, when in all his pride and glory Kouga walked through the double doors. He took my breath away, he was even more handsome then I remembered. I had heard rumors of a hot guy writing not so pleasing poetry about me in a school on the other side of town. A guy hot by the name of Kouga. I was furious when I first found out, but I was willing to forgive him now if he would just look my way. And he did, he enchanted my pants of with his charm and then before I knew it, I had lost my virginity. Yes very sad indeed. As soon as my mind started to work I damned him to hell. This was not what I wanted. Every girl in Shikun would have died to have what happened to me happen to her. But I wish he were the one who died. Gods what did I do wrong to have this happen to me. I didn't want this to happen, I was filthy and I took me till I was out of college to finally feel clean again.

Kouga had forever marked me and I got over it. As soon as I escaped from college, I got a job as a clothing designer and I got married to a guy named Inu-yasha. He seemed nice enough, I loved him and he loved me that's good enough right? Right? Wrong! I thought I loved him but what is love anyway? Is it a feeling that you get when you receive a gift? If that's love I love a lot of people. What I had going for me had not been love, this was confirmed when I caught him and my sister making out on the sofa. I got divorced. And moved in to an apartment with my new hamster, Josh.

You might be thinking poor me well I didn't feel bad for myself so no one else should. With Inu-yasha I lost my job, so there was still something I had to do before I rolled over and died. I was now at the age of 24 and things weren't that bad....

I woke to the blasting of my alarm clock in my ear. I turned over taking care of the alarm clock by throwing it at the wall opposite. That didn't help the fact that I still had to get up. I dragged my self in to the bathroom and took a shower. This always got me up in the morning. When finished I moseyed over to my close on the counter next to the sink. I dressed in my uniform of blue genes and a loose T-shirt. I did my hair and did the make-up thing. I exited the bathroom and took a door to the left in to the living room. The living room was pretty empty, due to the fact that I had to sell almost every thing to buy food. I entered the kitchen to Josh's happy scuttling. Despite what you might think the furniture didn't buy much food. I opened the fridge and let out a pitiful sigh at the contents. There was two bottles of beer, hamster nuggets, moldy cheese and four eggs. I grabbed a beer and a hand full of hamster nuggets. I dropped the nuggets in to Josh's caged and stopped watched his reaction. Josh sniffed them, then clearly disgusted ran back to his wheel and continued running.

"I don't blame you" I snorted. I tried them once they're not very yummy. I had to get a job it was the only way to turn this miserable life upside down. Just then the phone rang. I walked back in to my room to pick it up. I was to slow so the answering machine took it.

Beep "Kagome, this is your mother speaking. When you get this massage I want you to come over and visit. Your aunts here and would like to say hello. She said that she might know were you can get a job. And she brought your favorite, strawberry cheesecake. I have to take your grandpa to a viewing so your aunt will be here alone. Come over soon." Beep

Kagome rolled her eyes. Her aunt was a nice person, but her obsessive cooking was too much. There was no way I could manage to avoid strawberry cheesecake and I'm sure beer was not as healthy of a breakfast. I put the beer back in the fridge, locked up the apartment and fled down the stairs into the parking lot. The apartment was not huge, but average size. From where I was standing I could see my bed room window. I hopped in to my purple Buick and sped off towards my mom's house. Mom still lives in the same temple that she lived in for as long as I've known her.

As soon as I reached the house I did some impressive parallel parking. Then marched up the steps to claim my prize. The door swung open as I reached for the doorknob. My aunt ran out and gave me a hug.

"Welcome, Kagome. It's been to long." She said. Despite what she may act like, she is about 49 years old. She was different then most aunts, she all ways was trying to make her self look younger and the amazing thing was that she actually succeed. She led me inside the house and sat me down in one of the chairs surrounding the dining room table. In the center was a large cheesecake. I couldn't stop my self from staring and drooling. "Kagome, I heard you lost your job" my eyes snapped up from the cheesecake to her. "My son might be able to get you a new one" I had to stop my self from snorting. My cousin Zack, or as I say the weasel would sooner give me a heart attack then a job. I'm not even sure what kind of job he does. My eyes started to drift back to the cake. "I know what your thinking and I can assure you that Zachary will give you a job."

"To believe that I need cake!" I exclaimed.

"Take it. I made two," she said with a smile. I forked a slice on to my plate and dug in. I left with a tummy full of cake and a possible job in my future, things were looking up. Believing I would actually get the job was too much to hope for but hey, who knows? I looked back at the slip of paper she gave me with the address to Weasel's flower arrangements. Not for one minute did I believe that Zack did flower arrangements but I decided to humor his mom. I pulled into a parking lot and looked up at the building. 'Zackery's bond agency'

I let out a laugh. He spelled his name wrong so his mom wouldn't know. I parked then walk casually toward the automatic doors. At the front desk there was a woman about my age give or take a few years, labeled Sango. I walked up to her and smiled.

"Hi, I'm looking for Zachary" the girl looked up and smiled back.

"One moment," she said and pressed a button then said; "Mr. Smoke there's a person here to see you." Then unpressed the button and turned toward a door to the right of her. Weasel looked just as his name inquired, he had a long nose and his eyes were to close together. He looked at me in horror.

"What's wrong dear cousin? Didn't you miss me?" I asked in mock hurt. Sango watched me with interest as I walk towards him.

"Kagome, how did you find me?"

"Well, your mom said that I might be able to find work here."

"There's no work for you"

"That's sad, I guess I'll have to tell your mom what you're doing. This defiantly is not a flower shop" Zack's eyes widened.

"That's black mail, that's not fair"

"All is fair in love and war" I cackled.

"F-fine but if you tell, you're fired!" I smiled wider, and then turned back to Sango.

"Give me the one that pays the most." I said. Sango smirked.

"The one that pays the most is.... This one" Sango said digging through her files. "No one can get this one" She handed it over. I opened and gasped at the face that grinned up at me.

'Kouga'

That's the first chapter of 'They Call Her Kagome'. Tell me how you like it!

-Llamachick

P.S. What's a bounty hunter you may ask. Well Bounty hunters are the guys that hunt down the bad guy who skip out on there court date! They go knocking down door guns drawn taking down the bad guys.


	2. Ranger

Here is chapter two of 'They Call Her: Kagome. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-yasha.

I gasped at the all too familiar face of Kouga. I had seen him once while walking by the police station. I earlier said that almost all the kids in my area either grew up to be cops or gangsters. Can you guess with one Kouga ended up being? If you guessed Gangster, you guessed wrong. Kouga became a cop. A highly respected one at that. When I last saw him he was just being his gorgeous self walking out of the police station and driving home. I don't even think he recognized me.

"That's Kouga Estphan, he was accused with murder. Do you know him?" Sango asked.

"Murder?" I asked incredulously. Kouga is as low as it gets but murder seemed out of style for him.

"Yah, he got some guy by the name of Ashen Stepler." I knew Ashen he went to my school. He was a computer geek. And if there was a geekier kid in the whole wide world I'd eat my hamster. "You might want to start on something smaller, have you an experience in this area of work?" I had no idea what I was doing, the closest thing I've ever done was trying to fly of the gauge and that didn't work out very well.

"Not much" Sango raised an eyebrow.

"Then you'll need some one to give you some tips" Sango looked around to make sure no one was there. "You should talk to Ranger. I'll call him and have him met you some where, what your phone number?"

"Who is Ranger?" I wanted to know.

"He's the greatest bounty hunter of all time! Super mysterious and super sexy" I raised an eyebrow at this but didn't reply. "What's your cell phone number?" I gave her my phone number and walked out of the building. Where to go next? I flopped in to my car and sat in the air-conditioned comfort. Then my phone went off. I pulled it out of my pocket and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey, its Sango were are you?" I snorted, that was fast.

"In the parking lot"

"Go to the café on Nordoms street you'll find him there"

"Ranger? How will I know who he is?" I heard a laugh on the other side.

"Come on he's only the sexiest guy in the world! He has white hair and golden eyes, you can't miss him" I silently hung up the phone. Wondering to my self, sexier then Kouga?

I pulled into the parking lot in less then twenty minutes and strolled inside. It was a nice café; it had a Mexican theme of orange and red with little lights hovering over the tables. I felt out of place in my casual genes and t-shirt but I let it roll of my shoulder. I looked around and quickly realized that there were not many people there. If I were to guess I'd say about fifteen in all not including the waiters and waitresses. I glanced around no white headed men. A frown appeared on my face as I squinted my eyes in concentration. Nope none that I could see. I felt some thing tap my arm. I whirled around to see what appeared to be Ranger.

"Kagome I presume?" He asked. I froze as I took in his features. He had long white hair and molten gold eyes. He wore black cargo pants and a white shirt under a lose black jacket. He was indeed the sexiest guy I have ever seen. Sexier then Kouga? I'd have to think about that. I nodded slowly swallowing the ball in my throat.

"Ranger?" He nodded then stood there for a moment before pushing me out of the way.

"Hey! What's up with that?" I asked angrily. He turned before replied.

"You were ignoring the waiter that's been trying to talk to you for the last five minutes" I looked behind me and there sure enough was a waiter. A very pissed waiter, but a waiter none the less.

"Are you going to sit down or what?" The waiter asked in an irritated tone. I muttered a quick apology then allowed the waiter to take us to our seats. He took us to a booth on the far wall next to a window where we could plainly see the street. He sat down on one side and I sat on the other.

"So what Sango tells me is that your Zack's cousin and you don't know what you're doing" He let a small smile grace his lips. "Who are you going after?"

"Kouga Estphan" I said smiling back. His smile grew to revel prefect white teeth.

"Babe, How long have you been a bounty hunter?" He asked. Babe? What in the world? I looked at my watch.

"About twenty minutes" He let out a bark of laughter.

"You're going after a murderer with Twenty minutes worth of experience?" Laughter was shining in his eyes as he said this.

"Ya and?" I said defensively. He shook his head.

"Babe there is no way your going to be able to catch this guy. I'd bet you don't even have a gun." He said leaning in to the comfy booth.

"Why would I have a gun?" I asked in confusion. I mean it's not like I'm going to shoot him right?

"Kid listen to me, this guys a cop, and he knows it all. Don't you think that there is a reason that cops carry a gun twenty-four seven? It's because they need to protect them selves from what ever might attack them. Babe if a bounty hunter is after you it's instinct to protect them selves. That's were there guns come in."

"Why would Kouga want to shoot me?" Ranger smirked.

"I suppose you know this guy personally?" he asked. You could say that.

"Yah he used to live on my block when we were kids" I said. It's the truth and he doesn't need to know me whole history.

"Babe living on the same block isn't going to help you much when your dieing from a bullet wound" I gasped, maybe he's right. He let out a sigh. "Why don't you let one of the professionals take care of this one?"

"Like you?" I asked. He paused a moment before saying with a small smile.

"Like me"

"What's your real name?" I asked. What kind of name is Ranger?

"Sesshoumaru Takashia" I blinked a few times. Long name.

"For now your Ranger" I declared.

"Good call Babe"

I left the café awhile later with a bag of Mexican for Josh and myself for later. I ambled in to the car and set of home. It was about ten thirty we where talking for five hours? Ranger gave me a number and an address for a place where I could get a gun and cuffs. After I refused to give up the job he told me the importance of the different things that bounty hunters use. Like pepper spray it's great for blinding my capture and stun gun that stuns the person I touch with it. All the while calling me either 'Babe' or 'Kid'. It's not that it bothered me but no ones ever called me 'Babe' before. I drove the rest of the way home thinking about Ranger, Kouga and the rest of my strawberry cheese cake that was sitting in a cooler in the trunk.

The thought of catching Kouga was pretty sweet. I mean can you say: revenge? Oh ya, that would show him! However the idea of shooting a gun or getting shot at was less then desirable. I really don't want to shoot Kouga just get him packed away in jail were he can think of all that bad things he's done to me. Mom always described Jail as time out for a very long time and I still go by that philosophy.

I pulled up into my apartment parking lot. Parked, and then dragged my self up to my apartment along with all my goodies. I stopped outside my door pulled out my keys, unlocked the door and stepped inside. The house was as I left it. A wreck. I sighed and dropped my Mexican and cake in the fridge or cupboard I couldn't see clearly. I was so tired. I walked in to my room and fell on my bed, instantly falling in to deep slumber.

Guess what I'm all done with that chapter! I know it was shorter then the one previous but I still liked it and I hope you did too. Sesshoumaru is way out of character. But this is my Sesshoumaru so he will act as I say. And I say he's going to be a rich, sexy, bounty hunter. If you don't care for MY Sesshoumaru, that's your fault! It's almost my birth day then I will legally be allowed on here! Hiphip-horraaa!! September 6th!

-Llamachick


	3. The first meeting

I know it's really late, but hey, better late then never right? I made this one long as an apology. Sorry!

They call her: Kagome

Chapter three

I bought a can of soda at Fiorello's and drank while I walked to my car. I slid behind the wheel, then I flipped open Kouga's file. I studied the photos, mug shots from Kouga's booking. He hadn't changed much. A little leaner, perhaps. More bone definition in the face. Not much though.

According to the information on the bond contract, Kouga lived in an apartment complex just off Monicploy. This seemed like a good place to start looking. I doubted Kouga would be in his apartment, but I could question his neighbors and see if he was getting his mail.

I set the file aside and turned the key in the ignition. No response. I gave the dash a hard shot with my fist and let out a sigh of relief when the engine cranked over.

Ten minutes later, I pulled in to Kouga's parking lot. The buildings were brick, two-story, an industrial design. Each building had two roofed, open-sided passageways (breezeway). Ten apartments opened off each breezeway, five on the right and five on the left. I cut the engine and scanned for apartment numbers. Kouga had a ground-level apartment.

I sat there for a while feeling stupid. Suppose Kouga was home. What would I do, threaten to tell his grandma that he didn't come peacefully? The man was a murderer. He had a lot at stake. I didn't think he would hurt me, but the possibility of him mortally embarrassing me was high. Not that I was afraid of a little embarrassment. It's never stopped me before from forging blindly ahead on what ever I was doing… like my ill fated marriage with Inu-yasha, the horse butt. The memory gave me a shiver. Hard to believe I'd married a man named Inu-yasha.

Okay, I thought, forget about Inu-yasha. This is the Kouga plan. I'd check out his mail box and then his apartment. If I got lucky (or unlucky, depending on your point of view), and he answered his door, I'd lie through my teeth and leave. Then I'd call the police and let them do the physical stuff.

I marched across the blacktop, trying to look as secure as I wish I was, and then stared in to the bank of mail boxes. They were all stuffed but Kouga's was more so. I crossed the breezeway and knocked on his door. No answer. Go figure. I knocked again and waited. Nothing. I walked around to the other side of the building and counted off windows. Kouga had his shades down, but I crept close and peeked anyway. If the shades suddenly rolled up and a face peered out, I'd wet me pants on the spot. Thankfully the blinds stayed down but unfortunately I couldn't see any thing beyond them. I went back to the breezeway and tried the neighboring apartments. Three were no answers. The fourth was occupied by an elderly woman who had lived there for six yeas and never met Kouga. Then another no answer. Dead end.

I went back to my car and sat there trying to think of what to do next. There was no activity on around the apartment. No kids playing around, no load televisions, no dogs barking at passing cars. Not the sort of place that drew families. Not the sort on place where neighbors knew each other.

A sporty car pulled in to the lot, parking in one of the front spaces. The driver sat still for a while, and I wonder what the person was waiting for. Since I had nothing better to do, I waited to see what would happen. After five minutes, the driver's door opened, and a man got out and walked to the apartment next to Kouga's.

I couldn't believe my eyes. The guy was Kouga's cousin, Gont Estaphan. Gont undoubtedly had a real name, but I couldn't recall it. As long as I've known him he's been Gont. He used to hang out with Kouga when they were kids.

Gont returned with a key to Kouga's apartment and let himself in. I did a quick in take of air. This could be it. Gont came out of the apartment with a leather duffle bag. He locked the door behind him then got in to his car and bolted from the lot. I flowed, my knuckles white with impatience.

I followed Gont to State Street and watched him pull in to private drive. I circled the block and parked several houses down. Gont exited the house after a few minutes. When he left, he was alone without the leather bag. Oh boy. A lead. What are the chances Kouga Estaphan was sitting in the house with a leather sports bag on his lap? I decided they were fair. Probably worth checking out. Now I had two choices. Call the police or investigate myself. If I called the police and Kouga wasn't there I'd look like a dunce. Not only that the police might not be so anxious to help me out next time. On the other hand I didn't want to do this alone. Not a very good attitude if I want to catch Kouga.

I stared at the house for a long time hoping Kouga would come out on his own will so I wouldn't have to find him. I looked at my watch and thought about food. So far all I had was a bottle of beer for breakfast. I looked back at the house. When this was over I could go get a cheeseburger at Burger King. Motivation.

I sucked in some air, pushed my door open, and got out of the car. Just do it, I thought. Don't make a big deal out of this. He probably isn't even there.

I strode hurriedly down the sidewalk, speaking reassuring words to myself. I reached the house and went in without hesitation. Mailboxes in the vestibule indicated there were eight apartments. All apartment doors opened off a common stairwell. All mailboxes had names attached with the exception of apartment five. None of them were Kouga.

For a lack of a better plan I choose the mystery door. My heart fell in to my stomach when I turned to the stairs. Stage fright I told myself. Perfectly normal. I reached the second floor. I took a few beep breaths and managed to motor myself over to the right door. A hand was knocking on the door. Holy cow, it was my hand.

I sensed movement behind the door. Someone was inside, looking at me through the peep hole. Kouga? I knew it was him. Air struck my lungs, and my pulse throbbed painfully in my throat. Why was I doing this? I was a designer. What did I know about catching murderers?

Don't think of him as a murder, I reasoned. Think of him as a macho jerk. Think of him as the man who led you astray and wrote the details on the Shikun high school wall. I sent him a shaky smile of hope and insecurity to the person on the other side, telling myself that no macho jerk could resist coming to the aid of that much honest stupidity.

Another moment passed, and I could almost hear him cursing and debating the wisdom of opening the door. I did a little finger wave to let him know I knew he was there. It was tentative, nonthreatening. It told him I was a harmless piece of fluff.

The bolt slid back, the door yanked open, and I found my self face-to-face with Kouga.

His stance was aggressive and his voice was laced with impatience. "What?"

I took a moment to steady my voice and come up with a good lie. "I'm looking for Kouga Runith…."

"You got the wrong apartment. There is no Runith here."

I faked confusion then forced a tight smile. "Sorry…" I took a step backward and was about to bold for the stairs when recognition hit Kouga.

"Jesus Christ!" he said. "Kagome Higurashi?"

My blood ran cold for a second but turned to acknowledge him anyway. "Kouga Estaphan," I said. "What a surprise."

His expression narrowed. "Yeah. Almost as surprising as when you nailed me with you father's car."

Remember when I said I hadn't seen Kouga sense he moved? Well that wasn't entirely true. And after the confrontation I felt pretty well redeemed. Although I felt compelled to explain I didn't feel the need to do it convincingly. "It was an accident. My foot slipped."

"That was no accident. You jumped on the goddamned curb and followed me down the sidewalk. You could have killed me." He leaned on the door frame and looked down the hallway. "So what are you really doing here? You read about me in the papers and decided my life wasn't already messed up enough?"

My plan evaporated in a rush of rage. "I could care less about your messed-up life," I snapped. "I'm working for my cousin Zack. You're in violation of your bond agreement."

Good going Kagome. Wonderful control.

He grinned. "Zack sent _you_ to bring me in?"

"You think that's funny?"

"Yeah, I do. And I have to tell you, I really enjoy a good joke these days, because I haven't had much to laugh about lately."

I could understand were he's coming from. If I was looking at twenty to life time in jail I wouldn't be laughing either. "We need to talk"

The contour of his face hardened. "You're wasting your time. I have no intention of going back into custody. They'll lock me up and throw away the key, and in the process I'll probably end up dead. You know what happens to cops in prison. It's not nice. And if you want to know more of the sad truth. If any one was going to catch me, I won't let it be you. You're a lunatic. You ran me over with a goddamn Buick."

Deep down inside I wanted Kouga to hold a tender feeling for me. I wanted to ask him why he never called me after he seduced me at the bakery. But instead I yelled at him. "You deserved to get run down. And besides I barely touched you. You broke your leg because you feel on your own."

"You're lucky I didn't sue you"

"You're lucky I didn't put the car in reverse and run you over a few more times"

Kouga rolled his eyes and threw his hands in the air. "I gotta go. I'd love to stay and try to understand female logic…"

"Female logic? Excuse me?"

Kouga turned away from the door and put on a light sports jacket, then picked up the duffel bag of the floor. "I'm outta here"

"Where are you going?"

He nudged past me, and shoved an ugly black gun in his waist band. Locked the door and started toward the staircase. "None of your business."

"Listen I may be new at this but I'm not an idiot. I'll track you down and turn you in by any means possible." What a load of crap. I can't believe I just said that. I'd been lucky to find him the first time. I doubt I be able to catch him even if he was bond, gagged and unconscious when I got to him.

He left through the back exit and headed for an old blue car parked close to the building. "Don't bother tracing the plate. This car is barrowed; I'll have another one in an hour. And don't bother following me, I lose you, I guarantee it."

He tossed the leather bag in to the passenger seat, and stopped. He turned hooked an elbow over the door frame, and for the first time looked me over completely. The first rush of angry emotion was gone, and in its place was quiet evaluation. This was the cop, I thought. The Kouga I didn't know. The grown up Kouga, if such an animal existed. Or maybe the same Kouga looking for a new angle.

"I like the way you let your hair go curly," he finally said. "Suits your personality. Lots of energy, no much control, sexy as hell."

"You know nothing about my personality"

"I know about the sexy as hell part"

I felt me face burn. "Tactless of you to remind me"

Kouga grinned. "Your right. And you could be right about me. I probably deserve to get run over a few times"

"Was that an apology?"

"No but you can hold the flashlight next time we play train."

End of chapter!!!

That's all for now folks! Review time!

FrustratedPhoenix2005: Sorry it took so long! I got writers block and loads of homework! But I did this anyway!

Polkadotzalot: Lol. No I'm not dead. As far as I know Thanks for reviewing… twice.

mT96: Thanks for reviewing! It will get better as it goes. Hopefully.

Black-rose23: I'm sorry if I confused you! A court date is what a criminal as to go, to decide weather or not that person is guilty. After someone is brought in to the police station they get locked away until someone bails them out. Once they are bailed they get to live in there own house until the trial. If they run away they get chased down by Kagome (Or a different bounty hunter). I hope you understand better now.

Koriina: Also thanks for reviewing!

Mahanino: Thank you lots for being my first reviewer. First is the best!

Please Review!!!!!


End file.
